In general, a rotary table device is installed in various kinds of machine tools and processes a workpiece through rotational division of the workpiece at a predetermined angle.
The rotary table device includes a housing to which a driving motor is coupled, and a main shaft and a worm shaft coupled to an outer circumference of a worm wheel provided in a space portion formed in the housing.
In the rotary table device, the worm shaft and the worm wheel are tooth-engaged with each other, and the worm wheel divides a rotating angle finely and precisely through rotation of the worm shaft.
However, the worm shaft and the worm wheel of the rotary table device in the related art have the problems that uneven wear occurs when in use, and an error occurs in a gap between the worm shaft and the worm wheel to greatly deteriorate the efficiency of the rotary table device.
Further, the worm shaft and the worm wheel of the rotary table device also have the problems that it is difficult to easily grasp the engagement state between the worm shaft and the worm wheel due to a long-term use and to finely adjust the gap in accordance with the engagement state.